Spider-Man
Spider-Man learned that what comes with great power is great responsibility when his uncle was murdered by the same robber who he refused to stop earlier. After a year of being Spider-Man, he joined the SHEILD Trainees. Origins Write the first section of your page here. Joining SHEILD After stopping The Trapster, Spider-Man is confronted by Nick Fury, who asks Spider-Man to become the ultimate Spider-Man, after telling home that Uncle Ben was a good man. The scene is interrupted by Norman Osborne telling his partner that phase two of their plan to make an army of spider soldiers. Spider-Man then makes up excuses to why he was late to school. We are introduced to Mary Jane, Harry Osborne, Flash Thompson, and Stan the Janitor. During lunch, The Frightful Four appear, minus The Trapster, and threaten to destroy the school if Spider-Man doesn't show up. Peter starts a food fight against the villains and changes into his costume, and sees a tracking device put on his arm from his previous encounter with The Trapster. When Spider-Man appears, Wizard contacts Osborne and tells him that they've found him. After a brief battle in the halls, The Frightful Four escape after they hear sirens approaching. Harry then sees his best friend, Harry, being taken to the hospital. Later at home Peter tells his aunt what happened at school, then realizes that he has to accept Fury's offer. After a skirmish with the security systems on the helicopter, Fury shuts it down. Spider-Man says "Ultimate Spider-Man reporting for duty... sir." Fury replies, "Welcome to SHIELD, Spider-Man. If you Survive the experience." Later Spider-Man is training against SHEILD robots, while Fury, and his future teammates watch him train. Fury then orders a parachute test, and the floor beneathSpider-Man, and he is saved by a web-parachute. Peter later visits Harry in the hospital, and leaves him some homework. Later MJ is hanging up posters asking Spider-Man for an interview, saying he could be anybody. Later, on the Helicarrier, Coulson consults Fury about Spider-Man, saying that he doesn't trust Fury's decision about him being in SHEILD. Fury says he's here to learn Responsibility. Meanwhile Dr. Curt Conners shows Spider-Man the Spider-Cycle, but when Peter try's to drive it, he crashes through the wall, but via communicater spidey saves himself and rides through town, but when about to fall, Nova catches him and the team introduces themselves (Spider-Man immediately calling Nova Bucket-Head). Spider-Man gets frustrated and leaves SHEILD, not wanting to be on a team. While on a roof-top, Spider-Man is attacked by the frightful four, and is aided by his team, and the frightful four mention a client before being defeated. Fury rejoins SHEILD on the condition he is a solo hero most of the time. At school the next day, his teammates join Midtown High, and when asked to see the principal he meets Coulson. Peter then realizes that this situation isn't too bad As Peter is walking to lunch, he sees Sam Alexander spotting in his table with Harry Osborne, and Mary Jane. He takes him out into the hallway to talk about his Peter life being separate from his Spider-Man life. They are about to fight until Coulson sends them to detention. Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:S.H.E.I.L.D. Trainees Category:Characters Category:Characters with Brown Hair